


Captive 2

by Lenore



Series: Captive [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Porn, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Captive. Clark absconds with Lex to the Arctic for yet more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive 2

Lex reluctantly opened one eye, a compromise of sorts, since he was awake even if he didn’t want to be. He looked outside and found that it was snowing again. Or still. He doubted it had actually ever stopped. This was the Arctic, after all.

He flopped onto his back and abruptly sucked his breath in through his teeth. It seemed the first stop on Clark’s march toward world domination was Lex’s ass. After three days of nearly constant sex, it had been thoroughly conquered. When he moved even the least little bit, every muscle in his body sent up the white flag.

He sighed and squirmed gingerly, trying to find something close to a comfortable position. There was a chill in the air–ice was not the most insulating building material–and he burrowed deeper under the covers. The white _fur_ covers on the enormous _round_ bed. Lex now had the answer to that ever-important question: _What does porn look like in the alien imagination?_

He stared up at the high vaulted ceiling and tried to figure out what to do next, how to get himself out of this predicament. But it was hard to concentrate. He could feel the sting of scratches on his back, bruises forming on the insides of his thighs, a bite mark on his hip. He worked his hand beneath the covers and traced the rather deep imprint of Clark’s teeth in his flesh. The wound tingled beneath his touch, flooding him with memories of how he’d gotten it, sending a hot jolt all through his system, his cock immediately and painfully stiff.

Clark could do anything to him, and apparently, he liked it that way.

Outside the bedroom, something was stirring. For a desperate moment, he considered pretending to be asleep, but Clark had extraordinarily keen vision and hearing to go along with all his other super abilities. There was no point even trying to fool him.

Clark strode into the room, smiling cheerfully, wearing an oddly constructed robe, perhaps a garment from his home planet. “You’re up. Finally. I’ve been waiting.”

“For?”

Clark shrugged out of his robe, his cock jutting out boldly from the dark patch of curls, thick and swollen with blood. Lex stared, his mouth dropping open. He found it difficult to believe he was still relatively intact after having something that huge inside him so many times.

“Mmm.” Clark licked his lips. “You know what looking at me like that is going to get you.” He took a step toward the bed.

“Please,” Lex protested weakly, his mouth dry with fear. Or possibly want. He wasn’t really sure which.

Clark clambered onto the bed and slowly crawled toward him on all fours, looking dangerous and wild, his long tousled hair falling in his eyes, his smile brilliant and predatory. “Please, as in stop?” He stroked Lex’s leg through the fur coverlet, making him shiver. “Or please, as in more?”

Lex opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find his voice or words or much semblance of rational thought.

Clark pulled the coverlet away with an impatient snap of his wrist, leaving Lex exposed, his pale skin mottled with bruises, his greedy cock bending toward his belly.

Clark’s eyes shimmered. “I’d say that answers that question.” He dipped his head and darted out his tongue and licked a hot path from Lex’s ankle, up his leg, to the crease of his thigh. Lex moaned. His cock bobbed enthusiastically and his thighs fell open, his traitorous body shamelessly colluding with the enemy.

Clark laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the little triangle of his hipbone. “That’s what I thought.”

Lex murmured and shifted on the bed, trying to rub himself against Clark’s hard body. When Clark stroked his thumb over Lex’s hole, however, he hissed in pain and flinched away from his touch.

Clark sighed impatiently. “Humans aren’t very durable, are they?” He sat back on his heels. “Fine. We’ll just have to work around it.” He fumbled beneath the covers and pulled out a tube of lube.

Lex’s breath quickened. He could hear his heart pounding in his own ears. The reality of Clark being able to do anything to him was a lot less arousing than the idea of it.

Clark leaned over for a kiss, long and wet and dirty, punctuated by the sharp edge of teeth against Lex’s lower lip. “Just relax. I’m going to do all the work.” He rubbed the lubricant between his hands and then grasped Lex’s cock, stroking the shaft, skimming his thumb over the head, teasing the little scar on the underside.

“Fuck!” Lex bucked up into his touch, and Clark laughed.

“I thought you’d like that.” Clark smirked. “Not that there’s really anything you _don’t_ like when it comes to sex.” He threw a leg across Lex’s body and straddled him. “Is there, Lex?” He pressed his ass against Lex’s cock and sank down onto it.

“Shit!” Lex’s scream rattled off the icy walls of the cavernous room.

Clark was so hot Lex didn’t know how he kept from melting his ice palace. It was as if the red rock that distorted his personality super-heated his blood too, leaving him scalding everywhere, his skin and the touch of his hands on Lex’s chest and the gloriously tight inside of him. So tight that Lex couldn’t imagine anyone had ever– He stared up at Clark, dumbfounded.

Clark smiled, rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Lex’s dick. “You think I’d let anyone else?”

“God.”

He gripped Clark’s hips, his fingers digging into his thighs, pressing into the flesh, something that would have left marks, would have hurt anyone else, but just made Clark’s eyes glimmer red with lust. Clark rode him like he owned him, like the next step on his path to absolute power was taking complete control of Lex’s cock.

Clark held Lex’s gaze as he stroked himself, and Lex could feel Clark’s internal muscles massaging his cock. Muscles so powerful they could snap Lex’s cock right off at the root if that’s what Clark wanted. His heart lurched in terror, and a thrill as sharp and sizzling as electricity zinged through him, making his cock jump and swell inside Clark’s dangerous body. Clark smiled smugly, knowingly, and fucked harder, faster. Lex screwed up his face, closed his eyes and called out Clark’s name as he came so hard he thought he was going to black out.

Fast cars and homicidal wives and a super-strong alien on crack—clearly, Lex’s hot button wasn’t money or power or even pleasure, but the imminent threat of self-annihilation.

Clark’s hand was a blur on his dick as he worked himself to climax, shooting his wad all over Lex’s chest, roaring Lex’s name. After he finished, he pulled himself off Lex’s cock and stretched out beside him, taking Lex’s chin in his hand, holding it still, while he kissed and kissed. Lex twined his arm around Clark’s waist, stroked his hand up Clark’s back to tangle in his hair. It was like having everything he’d ever wanted, only not quite. Not quite.

When Lex started to make choking noises, Clark finally broke the kiss and let him breathe.

His hand moved possessively over Lex’s hip. “That was fantastic. You’re worth every penny I paid for you.” Lex’s face darkened, and Clark laughed, his eyes glinting red with amusement. “Oh, don't look like that. You know you like belonging to me.” He traced his finger over Lex’s chest, connecting the dots between bruises, admiring his own handiwork. “Now that we’ve had our fun, though, I think it’s time to get to work. We need a game plan for taking over the world.” He gave Lex a last, quick kiss and slid off the bed.

Lex took a deep breath and watched Clark pull his robe back on. Clark touched a panel on the wall, and a door slid open, revealing a closet. He took a garment similar to his own from a hanger and threw it to Lex.

>

“Ordinarily, I’d prefer to keep you naked, but we won’t get much work done that way. Get dressed and meet me in the AI room. I’ve got a simulation already set up.”

He headed for the door. Lex threw back the covers and forced himself into a sitting position.

Clark stopped. “Which would you rather have as a present, Europe or the U.S.?”

Lex stared at him with disbelief.

“Think about it,” Clark said and left Lex to pull himself together.

He groaned when he stood up, every muscle in his body protesting. He slipped the robe on and tied the belt tightly around his waist. A new sense of urgency coursed through him as he headed down the hall. He had to start thinking clearly, figure something out, before the thrill of having a concubine wore off for Clark. Before Clark had the chance to put his plan into action, something Lex had a sinking feeling was going to make all those “Alien” movies look really comical.


End file.
